the world sees her life
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kau bersandar padanya, di penerbangan itu. {spabelweek; 7/7}
1. day 1: conflict

_(Mereka hidup di satu atap; dua kutub.)_

.

.

.

 **the world sees her life**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : various short drabbles; for spabelweek 2016. spin-offs for a series in ao3.

* * *

Kau tidak menggubah lagu kemenangan ketika datang kabar dia akan pulang. Isabeau, kautahu kepulangannya bukan hal bagus. Antonio melemah dan kau membiarkannya saja.

Dua hari, dia datang, kapak tak di tangan dan pedang disimpan. Kau menyambutnya datar dan ia mengeluh,

"Duniaku tak sama lagi."

Kau menunggu sampai malam tiba baru mendekatinya, kau menyulut api di antara kalian berdua. Api yang bukan untuk membakar dia; tetapi mematahkan arang-arang terakhir yang ia punya. Kau merasa perlu menghanguskannya karena kau ingin menamparnya agar dia sadar dunia tidak hanya berisi pundi-pundi emas dan bintang-gemintang berkilauan juga wangi kemenangan.

"Biarkan Alfonso pergi. Kau tidak bisa menahan orang lain selamanya."

"Tetapi dia—"

Kau menghentikannya dengan tatapan tajam yang tak ia tahu bisa kaugunakan padanya. Dia marah, terlihat dari tangannya; tetapi bagimu, mundur ketika lidah-lidah api sudah meliar adalah bukan sebuah bentuk pertanggungjawaban.

"Kau menang, kau juga akan kalah dan kehilangan. Yang abadi adalah keseimbangan, bukan kemenangan. Siapapun bisa pergi darimu, semudah maupun sesulit kau mendapatkannya."

Lalu kau berderap pergi.

Di harpamu, kau memainkan sonata baru; adagio.


	2. day 2: vacation

_(Setiap inci adalah rumah.)_

.

.

.

 **the world sees her life**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : various short drabbles; for spabelweek 2016. spin-offs for a series in ao3.

* * *

Kau, suatu waktu, mencari tahu sebab-musabab jatuh cintanya seorang manusia pada benda mati. Pada hal yang bukan makhluk, yang sekali saja tak akan bisa mencintaimu balik atau minimal mengelus-eluskan tubuhnya pada kakimu (ya, kau berbicara soal kucingmu yang mungkin sekarang sedang enak-enakan tidur di dalam rumah penampungan).

Katanya, hormon bermain dalam segala hal yang ada hubungannya dengan cinta. Kalau begitu, berapa persen kadar dopamin dan oksitosin yang bergerilya saat mengagumi lampu-lampu jalanan di malam hari, Isabeau, kau menanyakan itu, 'kan, pada dunia di atas kepalamu?

Tetapi, berapapun itu, kelihatannya akan menjadi mungil-kerdil jika dibandingkan dengan jumlah yang beraksi saat kau melihat dunia melaju dan memberikan pembenaran pada teori relativitas di balik jendela di kananmu. Isabeau, tidakkah Trans-Siberia membuatmu makin jatuh hati pada Bumi?

"Um, _Bella,_ teh hangatmu?"

Dan ia menyodorkan termos kecil kalian. Merasa seperti sepasang mahasiswa dalam grup pendakian lagi? Tentu saja, kau mengambil analogi yang tak salah.

Kau bukan pyromania, tetapi di ujung destinasi nanti betapa kauingin menyulut kembang api dan merayakan liburan ini dengan tawa lagi dan lagi—dengan Antonio di sisimu yang tak akan kaulepaskan bahkan ketika kau tidak lagi jatuh cinta pada setiap kota.

"Sayang," katamu, "sejauh ini, apa yang kaupikirkan tentang liburan ini?"

Antonio tertawa untukmu dan dunia bersalju yang ramah untuk kalian di luar sana, "Bahwa setiap inci Bumi adalah rumahmu."

Kau tidak bisa tidak setuju untuk itu; dan semakin nyata bagimu bahwa seluruh Bumi adalah petak liburan yang menyenangkan—dan kau semakin jatuh cinta.

(Juga padanya.)


	3. day 3: royalty

_(Kemaharajaan Musim Gugur: Jack itu menuntuk kebebasan.)_

.

.

.

 **the world sees her life**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : various short drabbles; for spabelweek 2016. spin-offs for a series in ao3.

* * *

Kau begitu mencintai Kemaharajaan Musim Gugur-mu, begitu pula Antonio dan Lovino-mu, sama seperti reremahan daun layu yang selalu ingin bercumbu dengan tanah dan angin yang selalu memetualanginya.

Namun ketika Lovino-mu meminta kebebasan dan berharap besar barangkali saja dia suatu saat nanti akan menjadi Raja di Hati—ladangnya musim semi yang tak pernah berakhir—kau mau tak mau (—dan telah mau) untuk rela.

Karma, itu yang pertama kali muncul di kepalamu, tapi tak seperti Antonio yang butuh waktu bahwa Pangeran-nya akan berganti jubah; kau langsung mengerti. Menyamakannya dengan kepergianmu dari Kemaharajaan Musim Panas dan siluet-siluet masa lalumu adalah hal terbaik yang mampu pikiranmu lakukan.

Lalu kau menanyakannya, pelan-pelan, dengan lembut dan seduhan teh mint hangat agar dia tetap tenang, "Menurutmu, hatimu, benar-benar rela Lovino pergi?"

Antonio menatapmu, seolah menggali jawabannya di matamu.

Kau tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat cangkir. "Jika kau bertanya padaku," kau lantas menjeda. Saat bibirmu telah mengecup tepiannya, sedikit, kau berujar manis, "Tak ada daun musim gugur yang tak pergi, Sayang."


	4. day 4: century

_(Dia bertanya dalam hati, kapan dunia berkembang?)_

.

.

.

 **the world sees her life**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : various short drabbles; for spabelweek 2016. spin-offs for a series in ao3.

* * *

Kau menyayangi, kau mengetahui. Soal Bumi, dan seisinya. Bukit ini, memang tak menyajikan dunia yang katanya berisi macam-macam, tapi duduk di atasnya pun kau puas.

Tapi satu hal yang kau tidak tahu. Kapan dunia berkembang, adalah tanda tanya. Bisa saja suatu waktu tak lama sebelum ini, sebelum kau membuka mata dan disambut orang-orang Roma di tanah Gaelic sana. Atau, mungkin pula, begitu lama sebelumnya. Butuh waktu bagi bunga mencari pasangan dan binatang menjadi lebih jinak. Barangkali.

Kau memasang bunga merah di kepalamu, karena kata kakak sepupumu dia begitu cocok untuk wajah mungilmu. Agar kau kelihatan berani dan menyalak, katanya sedikit tergelak.

Delapan ratus lewat sekian, sejak Al-Masih memulai hidupnya, dan kau, Isabeau memikirkan dunia. Apakah ada manfaatnya, tanya para klerik, tetapi kau tak peduli.

Dan kau tiba-tiba bertanya, pada lelaki mungil yang tadi datang dengan mengejutkannya sambil berkata bahwa bungamu bagus,

"Menurutmu, kapan dunia ini muncul?"

Dia, yang muda dan memikul nama Andalusia, memiringkan kepala. "Allah tidak mengatakan kapan, tetapi yang kutahu, Adam dan Hawa turun ketika semua hal sudah lengkap."

"Tumbuhan?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan."

"Lebih tua dari Adam, dari tetumbuhan ...," simpulmu menggantung.

"Yang penting, bungamu bagus," ia bilang, terkekeh padamu.

Untuk saat ini, bagimu, tak mengetahui tak apa.


	5. day 5: incognito

_(Antonio cinta hujannya, terlepas jadi pahlawan atau tidak.)_

.

.

.

 **the world sees her life**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : various short drabbles; for spabelweek 2016. spin-offs for a series in ao3.

* * *

Kau yang memegangkan payung untuk kalian, karena dia tak henti marah pada dunia lewat kepalan tangannya. Dan hujan terus berjatuhan di atas kalian, di atas orang-orang yang masih penuh harapan, dan di atas semua umat manusia yang akhirnya lupa pada keinginan penuh keputusasaan mereka pada matahari karena proyek-proyek baru itu.

Santiago memang sang hero; atas prakarsanya pada pembangunan Kubah, Segitiga dan Kubus untuk melindungi umat manusia dari bencana tak berkesudahan dan hujan yang lupa berhenti.

"Antonio," kau tahu dia sedang susah disentuh, "Kaupikir hal terbaik adalah menjadi pahlawan?"

Dan dia, andai berada di tanganmu, kecil dan sekepalan tangan, dia akan remuk, merepih bahkan untuk sentuhanmu yang paling pelan. Dia kereta kuda tanpa sais yang doyong, yang juranglah tujuan terakhirnya. Beratus tahun kalian bersama, kautahu dirinya bagaimana, dan ini yang terkacau.

Dia bergumam, suatu kejujuran yang kau tak sangka akan dia ungkapkan,

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mencuri tempatku di dirimu."

Kau menurunkan payung. Kau menatapnya, seolah kaulah pangeran dan dunia ini terlihat secara sebaliknya,

"Tak semua wanita ingin mencintai pahlawan."

Ia bermandikan hujan dan kau begitu mengagumi wajahnya. Kau ingin menciumnya tetapi dia bukan tuan putri yang akan luluh dengan kontak fisik. Tidak, tidak semua kisah cinta seperti itu.

Kau menyingkirkan ujung-ujung rambutnya dari keningnya yang sudah begitu sering berbenturan dengan bumi atas segala perang.

"Jika seluruh wanita adalah untuk pahlawan, terlalu sedikit kisah-kasih yang terjadi di bumi."

"Kau mengagumi Santiago, aku tahu." Tetapi ia memegang tanganmu. Mengekang tidak, tetapi ia begitu putus asanya berharap meski tanpa kata.

Kau tersenyum. "Untuk buah pemikirannya yang itu, oke. Sisanya—aku sudah bersama seorang Antonio terlalu lama untuk mencari tempat lain."

Untuk pertama sejak sekian tahun hujan ini tak berhenti; Antonio cinta hujannya.

Dan kau tahu pasti.


	6. day 6: gardening

_(Kau memandangi Antonio yang memindahkan poppy dan carnation.)_

.

.

.

 **the world sees her life**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : various short drabbles; for spabelweek 2016. spin-offs for a series in ao3.

* * *

Kau selalu terluka dalam perang-perang besar. Kokpitnya Eropa, orang-orang bilang, beberapa menekankan nadanya seolah itu adalah titel berharga—tetapi bagimu tidak. Ada luka di punggung yang mengingatkanmu pada teriakan-teriakan mengerikan dan darah yang tumpah sia-sia karena itu, dan kau tak tahan untuk tidak memalingkan wajah setiap kali ada yang mengatakannya santai.

Tetapi, sambil memandangi Antonio yang memindahkan poppy dan carnation mereka dari pot ke tanah, kau berpikir bahwa hidup terkadang harus seperti tanaman-tanaman kebun. Pindah dari satu bidang sempit menuju yang lebih besar, luaskan sudut pandang dan berhentilah sakit untuk hal kecil; ruang mungil, pindahlah ke suatu ruang pikiran yang lebih besar.

"Isabella, Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kau mencoba tersenyum. Lalu tertawa saat ia memiringkan kepalanya, suatu reaksi yang tak kau sadar masih kaupunyai untuk masa penyembuhan usai PDII yang suram ini.

"Ada tanah di pipimu," katamu, menyekakan wajahnya, dan ia terkekeh.

Sesaat saja, duniamu menjadi seperti carnation yang merekah itu.


	7. day 7: contrast

_(Kau bersandar padanya, di penerbangan itu.)_

.

.

.

 **the world sees her life**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : various short drabbles; for spabelweek 2016. spin-offs for a series in ao3.

* * *

Kau sedang berada di penerbangan dan kaupikir, melepas beban adalah hal yang paling pertama dapat dilakukan di dalam perjalanan membelah angkasa.

Nyatanya tidak, untuk dia, untuk Antonio yang sepertinya kurang beruntung untuk hal tertentu. Kau yang menyekakan airmatanya, seolah kaulah yang terkuat.

Tidak, tidak juga. Sambil memikirkannya kau bersandar pada pundak dia, yang kembali tertidur setelah panjang lebar kalian bercerita soal beban masa lalu di bawah bintang yang berputar.

Jika kau adalah aurora—seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya tentang mimpi mistisnya—maka dia langitnya.

Bukan. Bukan karena kau cahaya dan Antonio adalah si gelap; yang kadang dihardik dunia karena sejarah manusia-manusianya.

Namun karena kau adalah sesuatu yang tak pasti, bergelombang berayun dibawa sejarah, sementara Antonio adalah ruang luas tempat kau, sang aurora, selalu menuju.

"Antonio." Tak disahut, tetapi senyuman bukanlah hal yang akan muncul hanya jika ada balasan.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersedih, kalau dunia dan seisinya masih membiarkanmu hidup?"

Lampu menyala di atas Antonio, tidak di atasmu. Yang menyala senyummu, redup mata dia—masih memikirkan beban gelap di balik kelopak matanya tetapi sudahlah;

dia punya cahayanya.

Kamu.


End file.
